


Pregnancy craving

by COCOshameless



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COCOshameless/pseuds/COCOshameless
Summary: Thomas has a visitor. Lizzie is pregnant. They fight and have sex.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Lizzie Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. The fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Feedback are welcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I wrote.

Thomas was in his bedroom preparing to go to bed, when he heard a car stop before his house and the door open. It was weird he hadn’t hear a vehicle approached. He tried to see by the window who was here but it was to dark. He took his gun from the bedside table and got closer to the door of his room, maybe nothing bad would happen but he wanted to be prepare if someone wanted to harm him. 

He heard a soft knock on the door of his house, it made Thomas calm a little. The visitor wasn’t here because something bad had happened which was good, because he didn’t have the capacity to manage an emergency tonight.

There was another knock, this one more loud and he heard Frances running to see who was here. Since his housekeeper didn’t scream when she answer the door, Thomas deduced that the visitor was not a danger. He started to put his clothes back on while maintaining his gun close by.

He had almost finish dressing when he recognise the voice of the visitor. It was Lizzie and even if he didn’t understand what she was saying, he knew that she was pissed. He decided to wait for her where he was, if someone was going to scream at him, he preferred that it didn’t happen in front of the staff.

He heard Lizzie said to Frances « Well if he didn’t want me coming here, he should have answer the fucking phone! » 

That made him feel a little guilty, the last time he had seen Lizzie had been in his office. She had interrupted a conversation between him and Polly and had complained because he hadn’t visited her at the new house. 

He was waiting for her to knock before coming inside his room but she entered without an invitation and close the door behind her.

« Hello Lizzie, what can I do for you? » Thomas knew that it was the wrong thing to say when he saw the look she gave him. If look could kill, he would have been dead and he would have suffer. He had been right she was angry.

« i want you to apologise for not answering your phone and you to answer when I fucking call! » She said. It was not the real reason for her visit but she wanted an apology before revealing why she was here. She was sick of him ignoring her.

« Are you ok? Did something happened with the baby? » Thomas was worried. Lizzie was wearing a black coat and below it you could see a red nightgown. She was not wearing make up and her hair had not been style. He deduced that she had come here in a hurry.

That made Lizzie scoffed.

« Don’t try to change the subject because if you cared about me or the baby, you would have answered when I called this last two weeks. » He could hear the hurt in her voice and that made him feel bad. Hurting Lizzie was not something you could do easily.

Apologising would have been the right think to do, but Thomas at stop doing that a long time ago. 

« I brought you a house Lizzie. So don’t come here to tell me that i don’t care. I didn’t answered the fucking phone because I was working and I am not going to apologise for that and if you wanted me to work less you should have found a better secretary to replace you because the one you found doesn’t’ know what she is doing.»

« You don’t have time to answer my calls because you have so much work, but you have time to go drink with Arthur or Finn and don’t blame me for your new secretary, when it’s you who wanted me to stop working not me. » She was smug, because she had him and they both knew it.

« So you want to come back to work, is this why you came here tonight? You know you could have just come by the office and ask. I would’ve happily given you your job back. » Changing the subject was his only solution because he was not going to admit his fault. 

« I am not here to have my job back and I already told you why I was here.» Lizzie was regretting coming here. She should have gone with the second option.

« And I already told you I would not apologise. So what else do you want from me?» He was beginning to loose patience.

« I want you to fuck me. » she could see that Thomas did not expected this answer.


	2. The sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my first sex scene, I don’t know how to feel about it but I try. 
> 
> No let’s get down to businesses.

« You want me to fuck you? » Thomas was lost, he hadn’t see that coming.

« Yes, it’s why I’ve been calling you. I am always horny, I tried dealing with it myself but it didn’t work and it’s making me crazy. After you there is only one option left.» Lizzie could hear the despair in her own voice.

« And what is the last option? » Thomas really wanted to know.

« To sleep with somebody else. » she would prefer if it was him but she would to it. This did not sit well with Thomas.

« Well, lets begin then. » He say that approaching her.

« Stop comings towards me, if you thing you are going to fucked me against the door, you are wrong. Take of your clothes of and go seat on the bed with your back against the bedboard. » The tone of her voice let no place for discussion so he did what she had told him.

Thomas had just take place on the bed when he saw Lizzie beginning to move towards him. She was naked and he could see her stomach begins to swell because of the pregnancy. He felt himself becoming hard. It was the first time that he saw her without any clothes on. Generally when they fucked it was quick, at the office or against a door, they never had time to take off their clothes. Even when they had done it by the canal they had both stay dressed.

Lizzie climb on the bed and straddle him. With what she had said to him before, he knew that he was not in charge. So, he was waiting for her do decide what to do next and hope that he wouldn’t have to wait to long.

Tommy’s prayers were answer when theirs eyes met. She took his prick in her hands and finally let him enter her. She was wet and it please him because it mean that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. When he was finally inside her, she let a moan of pleasure escape. She then put her hands behind him on the headboard for support and began moving slowly. His hands took place on her hips. 

Lizzie had taken a slow rythme and it was torture for Tommy. Because he was looking at her and he liked what he was seeing. She had her eyes closed but her lips were open letting him ear soft cries of pleasure. 

« Move, I need you to move with me. » she looked at him when she say that, her gaze piercing his soul. He did what he was told and began to meet her thrusts. He was grunting now, pleasure taking over him.

Thomas wanted to let her lead but he could see her breasts moving and he wanted to touch it. So he took one tit in his hand and massage it gently. Her head fell back. He took that as a good sign and put his mouth on the other one, kissing and nibbling it.

« Oh my god, yes. » She said out of breath. He felt her arms closing around his neck and her hands going in his hair, her nails scratching at his scalp. It was to much for him. He was going to loose control. He felt his rhythm quicken. 

But this was for her, so Thomas fought with all his might to not disappoint her. It was hard, but he succeed and regained control of himself.

« I am close. » When she said that, Thomas felt one of her hand leave his head, he knew what she was going to do next and he stop her. He then place one hand between her legs and begin to massage her clitoris.

Thomas felt her wall tightened around his cock and he saw her fall apart, screaming his name. He kiss her then to make her silent but also because he wanted to. It was the first time he saw her came like that, all of her body was trembling. He then felt her nails scratching is back hard, he knew that it was going to leave marks and that’s what made him come. She would not know it because he was kissing her but when he came, he was screaming her name.

When she had came back from her high Lizzie had roll away from him leaving him spend and in need of her touch but he would not tell her that. He had began to fall asleep, when he felt her leave the bed. 

« Stay. » Thomas had surprise her, she had stop moving. In all honesty the word had leave his mouth without his consent.

« It’s to late for you to go back to your place, you look like you could fall asleep at any minute and i am sure you don’t want to crash your car. » Thomas was lying, he wanted her to stay because he wish to spend the night by her side, not because he was afraid of something happening to her. She didn’t particularly look tired if he was honest.

Lizzie hadn’t said anything, but she took back her place on the bed and it pleased Thomas. She was laying on her side, watching him. He rolled on his side, facing her, his eyes going to her stomach.

« You are beginning to show. » He said putting his left hand on her belly.

« I know. » She said smiling, putting her hand on his.

He realised then that if he let himself, he could love her but love was a weakness. He would love their child but not her. He couldn’t to that to himself. She was the one who had kept him from falling apart after Grace had died. Not loving Lizzie would make him stay alive because falling for her mean she would die and that will kill him.

So he kissed her, in doing that he was trying to say sorry. Sorry to let you down. Sorry that i am not a better man. Sorry for not letting myself fall in love with you. Sorry, sorry, sorry. He hoped she understood.

When the kiss stop, they were both breathless. 

« So, did I do a good job, or are you going to fuck somebody else? » He was trying to lighten the mood.

« Well, I don’t feel like i am going crazy anymore. So that’s must mean that you did something right. But I am done for another round, but not now. I think we both need sleep. » She was smiling.

« Yeah, sleep sound good. Wake me up if you need me, goodnight Lizzie. » She was right he was tired, after all he was going to sleep, when she had arrived.

« Goodnight Thomas. » 

They both fell asleep at the same time, their hand joined on her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter should arrive today or tomorrow.


End file.
